Talk:Earth Defence Force
Earth 'Defence' Force Did you mean ´´DEFENSE´´ instead of ´´DEFENCE´´?. why? —Preceding . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Nope. Spelling difference was coincidental... I speak English English so 's' is the proper spelling, but this is an American game so 'c' is correct. I sometimes make slip ups. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 00:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Insist that the correct word is DEFENSE, not defence. Why none can´t change this? —Preceding . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! The correct word is Defense, except in America which where''' the game is made'. If you read any of the map objects in-game it uses the dodgy American spelling, hence dodgy American spelling is correct by default. It ''is Earth Defence Force. You can't ahave an article spelling it with an 'S' if it is spelt with a 'C' ingame. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 20:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC) MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 04:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the image, now i know that the article is correctly named. Sorry for the inconvenience 01:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Additional EDF Members I recently heard a another name on the Voice of Mars in relation to taking command and strengthening the Free Fire Zone (In Oasis before the FFZ is is surpased but after Broga's death). His, or her, name was something along the lines of Captain Elsar Mansfield. I'll need to clarify that and listen to it again tho. MeinCookie 09:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Earth Defense Force Intentions (Discussion) This thread is about the motive and goals of the upper echeleons of the EDF, notably Kobel and Roth, towards the end of Guerrilla. It is perhaps the one big question that RFG poses. I have just received word the Hydra has entered Mars orbit. Your accelerator is under our control. Give us the Forge, Mason, or many more will die. Their blood will be on your hands. Do you even comprehend what you’re up against? The Hydra is the most powerful warship ever built! The entire planet will be laid to waste if you do not surrender the Forge! {C}Those are two quotes by Roth during Mount Vogel and their meaning is quite open to interpretation. Was he merely playing psychological games with Mason in a bid to make him give up the nano forge or... Was he genuinely speaking the truth, appalled at Mason and the Faction's continued stubborn disregard for what was a real possibility. Kobel controlled the Hydra and he certainly had the power to destroy all life on Mars. Roth had previously refered to the Hydra on Voice of Mars as 'a terrifying monstrosity which could destroy life as we know it.' Was this Kobel's back-up plan, starting with a clean slate? Could Alec's actions have really caused the anhilation of life on Mars? At this stage Roth had little real power, Kobel would be assuming command of the theatre with his arrival in the Hydra. His attempts at holding onto control of Mars had failed, he lost the power struggle. Kobel on the other hand was concerned mostly about his career advancement. He designed the Hydra, he captained the Hydra and he masterminded his placement as head of the Martian theatre on what would have been a safe, nigh uncontestable victory and the perfect feather in his cap. As another example, whilst the early rebellion was going on in Parker - concentration camps, death squads, what-have-you - not only was the Earth in the brink of collapse with flooding, riots, plane crashes and nuclear disasters due to the lack of resouces for proper maintance. Not only that urgent demand for ore to support Earth, whose population is probably quite massive more than a hundred years in the future. Not only that. But a bitter war with the Marauders two sectors over which had been going on since the Battle of Mariner Valley which provided the date for that too hasn't changed would be seven years before. Now if the Marauders were still pushing out of the distant Badlands into Tharsis and the EDF are desperately trying to stem the flow, where are the Red Faction? Directly in their rear, pushing into Dust, their key mining sector, from the other direction further threatening supply to Earth. The perspective of Guerrilla is blatantly biased. Basicly... are the EDF as evil as they are made out be, or are they making the tough decisions in uncertain, edge of the abyss, times? Was the cause of the Red Faction just? MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 15:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Umm... What's the point in an Earth Defense Force''.'' What are they exactly defending against apart from global threats? Aliens? Maybe when Ultor knew about the aliens, they secretly told the EDF so if the aliens break loose and escape Mars(that wouldn't ever happen), the EDF would be there to handle it. In other words, they should have been named the Earth Expeditionary Force. 20:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Some countries call their armed forces "Defense Forces" for different reasons. Perhaps to sound less threatening. Supergodzilla2090 03:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No. The Earth Defense Force is literally the Earth Defence Force. They came to Mars when the Red Faction revealed what the Ultor Corporation was doing. Both in terms of its workers and the mutants. Pretty sure that nobody had a clue aliens were involved in the Ultor Plague of 2075, unless you count Axel and his department. He died, his team fled. Its also reasonable to assume they wanted to break the monopoly Ultor held anyway as Earth relied on resource rich Mars and with one group in control they can charge almost anything. I suppose Griphon might have known, he might have told Eos, she might have told the EDF - but the very fact everyone was clueless come 2175 suggests this was not the case. If so then in all likelyhood the Marauders and RF would have found reference to the Plague's origins at least somewhere, knowledge would have been more widespread. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 07:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC)